Not Likely
by disclosed diatribe
Summary: George ends up in Snape's room for a detention from Lockhart, all hell breaks loose. Foursome, Threesome, solo,  forced  incest, BDSM, non-con, dub-con, chan?  sort of implied but not concrete , July Slash Challenge :  Might be a bit M


OH hi! This was written for the July Slash challenge... which I have found most entertaining...  
>Warnings: Some rough smex goes down, incest, student teacher relations... it's just generally immoral.<br>Thanks to: Vampira6 for coming up with the idea... and letting me have Severus 3 ENJOY

Sidenote: My characters were: Gilderoy Lockhart, George Weasley, and Severus Snape (That one took some craftiness)

**EDIT:** I'm hoping this helps at the very least to have the spacing returned to how I had originally formatted it... Thanks to my reviewers for pointing out the flaw! :}

* * *

><p>The air was thick, full of smoke from the putrid ingredients that had been ruthlessly spilled by savages. Students. They are interchangeable. In short, Professor Snape was far from pleased. He had spent far too long instructing his students, leaving little room for error in their execution of brewing a successful draft of Amortentia. He had severely over estimated their abilities in a random act of hope and learned, rather tragically now that half his stock of ingredients was wasted, that his students were beyond incompetent.<p>

The potions master moved about the room slowly, flicking his wrist in various directions to clean up spilled cauldrons, corking several vials as he went. A knock at the door surprised him, as did the flash of red that followed. George Weasley was not one to return to his classroom under any circumstances, let alone willingly. He walked up to the professor and handed him a rolled piece of parchment.

"From Professor Lockhart, Sir," the twin said as he seated himself on the nearest bench. Snape eyed him warily, as though the parchment was some sort of explosive device, which, knowing the boy as a bit of a prankster,, was a perfectly rational fear. He surveyed the note carefully and read the flowy script of his co-worker.

"_Professor Snape, _

_I had assigned Mr. Weasley detention for the evening but heard of your mishaps today whilst teaching. I send him to you to aid in cleaning rather than to pour over letters from admiring youths. He will be far more helpful to you than I, I assure you. _

_Yours,_

_Gilderoy Lockhart._"

Snape stood their, writhing in anger, willing every sane part of his mind to retain his composure. He could handle so much from the man, but babysitting? His teaching position was already a stretch for his tolerance of children. He even went out of his way to avoid assigning these sorts of detentions simply to allot some alone time in a castle filled with youngsters.

The Professor then noted just who it was that was sent to him as some sort of help. He eyed the young redhead critically, discovering how different he looked without the presence of his other half.

"He didn't really send me to help you clean, Professor. He just needed a wank. I think he forgot that he had assigned me detention in the first place 'cause he looked real sweaty and just handed me the note real fast telling me to run along to your room," George said, picking up a freshly corked vial and examining the contents.

"You read a note that was not addressed to you, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked incredulously as he snatched away the testy vial of frozen ashwinder eggs.

"In all honesty, Professor, I am already in detention. What other sort of punishment could you give me for reading a note from a sexually frustrated loon who is quite possibly fisting himself to a finish as we speak?" Snape retracted his previous thought that perhaps without Fred nearby this Weasley twin might be more well-behaved. He wanted to retreat into the confines of his chambers and just relinquish the student of his detention. But, after his utter lack of regard for privacy, in more than one count, the professor felt obligated to fully teach the twin a valuable lesson.

"You are aware, Mr. Weasley, that teachers have their moments of privacy much like how I was privately cleaning the mess left behind by your fellow classmates before you so rudely interrupted. But seeing as how I am your disciplinarian for the evening I invite you to start on that half of the room," Snape hissed gesturing to the side of the room still covered in various uncapped liquids.

"No threat to feed me to the Slytherins, Professor? Not even forcing me to clean like muggles? I do believe you're losing your touch," George mused aloud as he sauntered over to the soaked table, flicking his wrist as he had so many times before to mop up the remnants of failure.

"I will warn you once to keep your snarky comments to yourself, Mr. Weasley. Otherwise, I assure you I can be far more creative with your detention," Snape's warning slurred out but intimidation seemed lost on the boy as his grin nearly doubled in size.

"Are you just as frustrated as Lockhart, Professor?" His incessant questioning was grinding on Snape's last nerve but the word he had selected in his thoughts disturbed him. It was not often the word "grinding" so much as flitted past his internal monologues. He felt the truth of the Weasley's words sink in and suddenly understood why he had been sent off while the eccentric dark arts teacher pawed off.

"Did you hear me, Professor?" George asked and Snape took note of the steps he had taken to close some of the distance between them. He shook his head in the negative as the Weasley again took steps forward, stopping on the other side of the work station Snape was presiding over.

"I said, there are several measures in which you could release your pent up stress, Professor," the words dripped from George's mouth and it took Snape by surprise. He had always figured Fred to be the more forward but his quandary over the subtle differences between the two was far more disturbing.

"I'm not sure what you're insinuating, Mr. Weasley, but I will have you know I will take no part in the treacherous activities the befall my students," Snape warned with an edge in his voice that should have sounded threatening but instead resonated a tone of desire. His hands, occupied by the death grip he held on the solid oak table, were incapable of pulling away from the first warm touch of another human in what seemed like years.

"Could you not play your mind games with Lockhart, he is the one with a more obvious problem, is he not?" Snape sneered as he mustered the will power to retract his hand. George looked undeterred however, and that brief flash of something unseen left the professor a little more than concerned.

"Perhaps, but there is so much more joy in watching you become unhinged, Professor," Snape faltered at the boys words. Of course he chose now to use the term "professor," although the tonality of it was far more suggestive than it should have been. Suddenly George felt his body grow numb as Snape physically laxed.

"Since you are so intent on playing, Mr. Weasley, we shall go entertain Professor Lockhart with a show," he watched the boy's face drop as he formulated all sorts of plots for the evening's activities. To add insult to injury the potions master held the ginger's gaze for a moment, peering deep into his mind, extracting a delightful thought that both surprised and pleased Snape immensely.

"Shall we go retrieve your brother on our way to Professor Lockhart's office?" Snape questioned as he grabbed a bottle of successfully brewed Amortentia. He inwardly thanked Hermoine Granger for being competent enough to have made a batch before walking toward the doorway, George entail.

They ascended several flights of stairs, George sickened by the sound of his own feet as the patted down the hallways after his professor. He could not believe he had made the mistake of believing he'd momentarily held the upperhand.

"Now go get him, but be sure he does not see who you are. He is to have no knowledge of his captors, and remember if you do not follow my instruction I will divulge that exquisite memory to the entire Order," Snape nearly smiled as the words left his mouth. George left and returned momentarily with a gagged and blindfolded Fred Weasley who squirmed about in a manor that Snape could only describe as agonizingly delicious.

They walked him down the hallways in secret, hiding behind an abnormally giddy Snape should a passerby appear. The walk from the Gryffindor tower to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom seemed impossibly short to George and he wondered if there would ever be some manner in which he could repay his brother for the damages about to be done.

Snape did not bother knocking. Instead he barged right into the DADA room, walking past the rows of desks, marching right up the spiral staircase and into the warded office of one very preoccupied Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. The sounds ellicted from the golden haired professor were vulgar at best.

"I suppose it's safe to say foreplay will be unnecessary, Professor," George mumbled as he watched his DADA teacher desperately beating off his length. The words seemed to pull Lockhart out of his madness, attempting to shield himself while still twitching to finish the job.

"I believe you are most correct in your observations. Place our captive in the corner and bind him to the chair, then and only then may you remove his blindfold," Snape instructed. George looked pleadingly at his professor but his stern gaze prompted him to obey.

"As for you Lockhart, I forbid you from touching yourself any longer. Soon enough you will find your release," Snape's melodic voice drifted over the already desperate man as he shuddered in response. He looked over at the Weasley boy he had sent away earlier and was surprised to find him binding his twin to a nearby chair. He watched as the ginger hesitantly fingered the blindfold, glancing back at the darker professor with a tragic look in his eye. Snape quirked his brow and waited until the blindfold was removed.

The bound twin squinted his eyes for a few moments, adjusting to the brightness after being blind for so long. Then all hell broke loose. He recognized the audience before him and now, since Snape had lifted the Imperius curse, could thrash about appropriately. He looked to his brother with confused, questioning eyes but George simply stared at the ground, waiting for further instruction.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley. Now, if you will please bring Professor Lockhart to a finish with that filthy mouth of yours, I'm sure he would greatly appreciate it," Snape said while Lockhart sat dumbstruck by the turn of events.

Fred watched in horror as his brother, whom he still held as the more innocent of the two, dropped to his knees in front of their professor and took hold of his rock hard cock. George gave it a few tentative licks but Lockhart was far too impatient and pushed the student's head down hard, soliciting a shocked gasp which quickly turned to a coughing fit as Lockhart's cock was jammed down the Weasley's windpipe.

"Don't break him too quickly, Gilderoy. Goodness knows what other secret talents that queer mouth may possess," Snape slurred as his own manhood began to stir in his pants. He chanced a look at Fred to see a pained look across his face as he stared at the wall to his left. Snape took the opportunity to stride across the room, crouching down next to his captive.

"Watch him," he hissed into Fred's ear, but the proud Gryffindor refused. He winced when he heard his brother coughing again, choking on their professor's cock as it was forced deeper into his throat than thought possible. The potions master grabbed at the fiery red hair and held the head in position to watch it's mirror image bobbing up and down like a greedy whore.

"George, perhaps you should hurry. Poor Professor Lockhart has been waiting a long time and Fred looks absolutely agonized," he drew the last word out as his free hand twisted and tugged at the available areas of skin left exposed by the light pajamas.

Fred released a sort of pleading noise, a cruel mix of torture and unbelievable pleasure just as Lockhart came hard into George's vacuum mouth. He continued to lick at the tip even as cum spurted into his mouth.

"Swallow it, George. But please, let me see it. Right there in your mouth," Lockhart wheezed as he began coming down from his orgasm. George's cheeks tinged pink as he sheepishly opened his mouth, coated with a glorious sheen of white. The sight of it nearly sent Lockhart right over the edge all over again.

He then grasped the mop of hair again and jerked his body around to show the brother exactly what Snape had meant by "filthy mouth." Fred closed his eyes at the sight of his twin's face but then felt Snape's cruel hands pinching at his skin until he reopened them.

"Isn't he beautiful, Fred?" It was more than just his hands that were cruel as Snape's words bit into Fred's skin and burned a bright pink. Lockhart whispered something that sounded vaguely of "swallow," and George closed his mouth, the entire room watch as the cum slithered down his pale throat. Snape shifted his gaze and noticed the tent beginning to form in Fred's pants.

"I do believe it is my turn as you have so kindly pointed out my blatant sexual frustrations, young, Mr. Weasley," Snape spoke as he moved toward George swiftly. Delighted labored breathing, Snape pulled the twin up to his feet by his shirt, kissing him firmly on the lips with an almost violent fervor. A groan, muffled by fabric, was heard through the room as was a louder one, emitted from the DADA teacher who seemed all too ready for round two.

"May I offer you a chair, Professor?" Lockhart asked graciously as he stood to walk behind George, sandwiching him between his own body and Snape's. Lockhart's teasing hands floated over George's warmed skin as various hips jerked and bucked to gain more friction. Snape's own hands pinched and prodded much as they had with the identical body in the corner.

"Perhaps, Proffesor. I should keep this dirty mouth busy while you prep that tight little ass of his," clouded with lust, Snape's voice seemed impossibly darker as his words stung into the flesh of all in the room. Stepping away from the tangle of limbs, Snape situated himself comfortably in the office chair.

"Come here," he hissed at George as the boy struggled to pull away from his DADA professor to drop to his knees again. Snape impatiently pulled him toward his covered cock and smacked his hands away when George reached to pull the cloth down.

"I do believe, Mr. Weasley, that I explicitly said your mouth," George contemplated the action before nuzzling his face into his professor's crotch.

"But Professor, it would take so long and I just want your cock in my mouth," the whiney tone made the dark wizard slip as he shoved the fabric of his trousers down, springing his cock free from the restrictive clothing. The ginger's eyes widened as he took sight of the glorious length before him. His potion's master was hung like a horse and he looked at the length with a slight glimmer of fear and the excitement of a challenge.

"Stop gawking, Mr. Weasley, and get to sucking. This is the only lubrication you will receive before I plunge my dick in that tight little arse of yours," George shuttered as he placed his mouth over Snape's cock. It tasted so vaguely of lemongrass which seemed so apart from the bitter taste of Lockhart's essence, still lingering on his tongue. Snape laced his fingers through the red locks of hair now bouncing with every bob of the boy's head.

"Am I to infer then, Severus, that I am not to prep the boy?" Lockhart questioned as he attempted to sound powerful. Snape looked him in the eye briefly with a solid gaze that spoke volumes to his dominance. Lockhart fell back and simply watched the show before him, taking note of the agonized look on Fred's face as he struggled weakly against his bonds.

George gagged as Snape pressed his head further down his cock. The sensation sent fire up every nerve of Snape's body and urged him to do it again though he controlled his wanton motions, slowly easing the boy deeper on to his rod. He felt the tightness as the boy began to choke from a complete lack of oxygen. Rough hands pulled George's head up as he spluttered and coughed, leaving a thick trail of saliva trailing from the bruised lips to the engorged tip of Snape's cock.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley," Snape remarked as his finger twirled the saliva around his cock. George looked absolutely breathless, as if in any moment he might pass out from a sheer lack of will power. The raven haired man knelt to the ground and flipped the boy around so that the pert ass was presented to him. Snape gave it a few powerful licks before pressing his cock against the taught ring of muscle.

"I bet your brother wishes he was in your place right now, George. Why don't you look and see," Snape whispered as he shoved himself into the unbearable heat. George kept his head still, not giving his professor the satisfaction of his pain or his humiliation. Snape thrust forward and George let out the most pathetic mewl as the friction burned his insides.

"Look at him, George," Snape hissed in his ear as wrapped his arms around George's body searching for a better purchase. He snapped his head up and again let loose with a sound that broke his brother's heart. George huffed a few times as Snape slammed into him forcing an angry labored breathing from Fred. George whispered a silent apology as his professor drilled into him, not searching for his pleasure spot by any means.

Snape reached for the boy's cock finding an impressive erection as he teased the tip. He gave it a few good pumps timed with his quickening thrusts then dropped it entirely, earning a whimper from the boy below him. A stroke of brilliance occurred to him as he motioned to Lockhart to take the bow, plugging the Weasley mouth with another cock.

"Magnificent isn't it, Fred? How easily your brother is turned into a common whore," Snape grabbed George's length for another second more to emphasize his point and to further disgrace the boy even more. He began bucking wildly into his tight passage, unable to contain his body as it desperately sought release. With a final snap of his hips Snape's impending orgasm struck and he shuddered as he emptied his cum into the teenager. Not moments after Lockhart released a second load into George's mouth, still demanding to see it stainging his mouth before permitting him to swallow it.

The two professors sat back for a second, admiring their handiwork. From the desperate redhead now writhing in agony whilst bound in the corner to the whore they had fucked in multiple orifices they considered the evening to be rather complete.

"George," the potions master began with a sinister smirk, "George, stand up so that you can climax." George stood as he was told and had just barely touched his cock when he felt his mind being broken into once again. He stood there aghast at what his professor was insinuating. He turned, walked the three steps to where his brother sat and gently sat on his lap, grinding against his twin's thigh.

George let out a groan as the friction grew, but whimpered when he realized it would not be enough to finally send him over the edge. His eyes opened wide when he felt his brother lifting his leg just slightly, giving a light pressure to George's action, aiding him incredibly well even in his compromising position.

They couldn't look each other in the eye, but as George continuously ground into his brother he mumbled apologies and vowed to make it up to him. Snape feasted upon the sight, all to jealous of their taboo moment while Lockhart had taken to playing with himself once again. Finally, after what felt like hours of relentless desperation, George's body tensed and released hot seed all over the pajamas of his brother. After his orgasm subsided he fell lax, searching for Snape's eyes.

"You are free to go, and take your brother back, but know that I have a very vivid imagination, Mr. Weasley. Imagine if this were not an impromptu detention..." the potion's master finished with an ominous trail off that promised of rougher excursions.

"Perhaps, Mr. Weasleys, this will teach you to behave," Lockhart added as George reassembled his own clothing then released his brother from his binds. They left the room sullenly, closing the door behind them.

"Not likely," the smirked in unison as they walked cheerily toward the Gryffindor common rooms. As they walked George noticed the tent still pitched in his brother's pants.

"Do you think next time, I can be George?" Fred asked as his twin took stock of his rock hard cock. George smiled at him amiably as he took hold of his brother's hand and led him to the private room they usually fooled around in.

"Not likely," George mused as his brother pulled him into a demanding kiss.

* * *

><p>Like? Dislike? Review? Thanks for reading either way :}<p> 


End file.
